


Junto A Ti

by Maya_8812



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_8812/pseuds/Maya_8812
Summary: Historia corta con un final no tan feliz.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	Junto A Ti

El sonido de la ficción entre el gis y el pizarrón se daba a lo ancho del salón, con un eco seco, inclusive hasta irritante para los alumnos. Unos tapaban sus oídos, otros trataban de copiar el ejercicio con la misma rapidez que el profesor escribía, y otros como Ichigo precisamente, se hallaban desparramados en su banco, tomando una profunda y silenciosa siesta.

Uryu miró fijamente a su compañero de extravagante cabello naranja, y se preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que habían hablado. No separó su mirada hasta que el insufrible sonido proveniente del pizarrón cesó. El profesor vio a todos trabajar, menos a uno.

—Joven Kurosaki, me imagino que está meditando la clase de hoy— Su voz era sarcástica y amenazante, incluso con el lujo de tener una pizca de gracia entre cada silaba.

—Por supuesto— En cambio, la voz de Ichigo era pastosa y ronca. Cargando una cara de sueño y desenfoque a la vez.

El docente dejó de mirarlo y fue directo al escritorio para tomar la lista donde anotaba los trabajos y puntos que los alumnos obtenían con sus trabajos y participaciones.

—Dos puntos menos, Kurosaki— Anunció con una sonrisa extraña, llena de arrogancia total.

El sueño que cargaba Ichigo desapareció muy rápido, remplazando su cara adormilada por una de preocupación y enojo. 

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

—Claro que puedo. Y debo informarle qué ahora irá a la oficina del director por mala conducta.

—¡Pero yo no...!

—Por favor, retirece.

Ichigo lo miró con recelo y fastidio antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Desde hace más de un mes se había vuelto un chico problemático que peleaba y enojaba por la más mínima cosa. Su humor era sarcástica, terca y odiosa. El no iba ir con el director, claro que no, el se iría a un lugar solitario donde solo estuvieran él y sus propios pensamientos negativos como su fiel acompañante.

Se dirigió a un espacio natural con la que la escuela contaba, con árboles y flores delgadas de colores vivos y brillantes. Se detuvo a mirarlas y sintió celos de ellas. Las flores no tienen sentimientos, no sienten felicidad, desagrado, miedo, enojo o tristeza. En cambio, el podía sentir perfectamente todas las antes mencionadas, el sabía con suma certeza como se sentía cada una de ellas.

Deseó ser una flor o cualquier otra planta u cosa que no sintiera nada. Odiaba sentir. Arrancó una flor blanca y la aplastó con ambas manos con mucha rabia. Debía sacar lo que sentía de alguna u otra manera, así que pisó la mayoría de flores hasta descargar su enojo e ira, con un par de ojos que lo miraban a lo lejos.

Uryu observó a Ichigo y luego a las siete flores sobre su banco. Sí, las contó. Eran idénticas a las que el otro había pisoteado con una rabia qué nunca había visto, con un dolor que nunca había percibido y con un sufrimiento que las lágrimas de Ichigo nunca habían reflejado, lágrimas qué con fervor brotaban sobre sus níveas mejillas.

Lágrimas de luto.

Ichigo secó y limpió su cara con la manga de su camisa tratando de borrar el tormento que sentía en su interior, esa incertidumbre que hacia más pesados los días soleados y esos horribles deseos de terminar con su comprometedora vida. 

Oyó a su izquierda el suave maullido de un felino azabache con ojos verdosos qué trataba de reconfortarlo, pero eso lo puso peor. Tomó con delicadeza al gato hasta colocarlo sobre sus piernas, lo abrazó y lloró aún más fuerte mientras se escondía tras ese árbol. Ese sentimiento de soledad lo estaba consumiendo, lo estaba matando lenta y silenciosamente.

El minino volvió a maullar e Ichigo sorbió su nariz mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, Yuruichi.

Colocó a Yuruichi entre el hueco de sus brazos y se levantó con ella junto con su mochila. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y rojos.

—Mejor vayamos a otro lugar.

✿ ✿ ✿ ✿ ✿

Uryu solo siguió el sonido del gimnasio. 

Se llegó a topar en su camino a Orihime, más ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Uryu pensó en la posibilidad de que tal vez estuviera enojada por lo sucedido hace unos meses, por lo que no hizo el esfuerzo por tratar de hablarle o llamar su atención.

Varios alumnos lo empujaron en su trayecto al gimnasio, ni siquiera se inmutó. Él siguió con su camino.

Las puertas del gimnasio estaban abiertas, por lo que ingresó con facilidad y en silencio. Observó a Ichigo jugar con un balón de baloncesto muy concentrado, sin percatarse de su presencia, fue a sentarse junto a el gato de ojos verdosos. Trató de hablarle al animal, pero este nunca le prestó atención, el gato solo miraba a Ichigo muy entretenido sin pestañar, por lo que el también fijó su vista a el chico de anaranjada cabellera. Observando lo bien que jugaba baloncesto con una rapidez digna de admirar y apreciar. Sonrió con lentitud y caminó hasta estar a menos de un metro de él. Quiso tocar su hombro pero su mano no se detuvo en ella, en cambio la traspasó.

Tristeza era lo que sentían ambos.

Uryu no podía tocarlo o hablar con él. Ichigo no podía verlo.

Ambos sufrían.

Una luz ilumino el lugar y Uryu se percató de que solo el podía verla tan clara y brillante. Miró en su dirección y algo en su pecho le decía que su tiempo se había terminado. Debía irse.

Cerró sus ojos y le pidió a lo que fuera que estuviera tras la luz qué le permitiera poder hablar con Ichigo una última vez, ya que había algo importante que no había podido decirle antes del fatídico accidente. La luz parpadeó con suavidad y supo que eso había sido una buena señal. Una señal de aceptación.

Volvió a acercarse a Ichigo y esta vez su mano no lo traspasó, su mano descansó en el hombro del otro con ligereza.

Ichigo no supo porqué, pero las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas en cuanto esa mano lo tocó, una mezcla entre tristeza y alegría lo inundó. Soltó el balón y tocó la mano en su hombro aún sin ver de quien era. 

Pero no necesitaba voltear para saber que era Uryu.

—No te des la vuelta— La voz de Uryu era suave y reconfortante; y aunque Ichigo sabía que el otro ya esta muerto, en esta ocasión volvió a sentir que aún estaba vivo. —Sólo vine a decirte una cosa.

Ichigo tomó su mano y giró todo su cuerpo para un costado, haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo por mirarlo, solo deseaba tomar bien su mano y escucharlo más cerca. Sonreía mientras todavía lloraba sin consolación.

—Te amo

La sonrisa de Ichigo se ensanchó más. Era exactamente lo que quería oír. Quería oír que el otro lo amaba y correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—No me olvides, Ichigo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció junto a la mano de Uryu y su aterciopelada voz. La tristeza se quedó, pero sin duda, regresó la felicidad y sus sonrisas sinceras.

Sólo necesitaba oír eso.

Sólo esas dos palabras.

—Yo también te amo, Uryu.


End file.
